


Baby its cold

by Pastelbees



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbees/pseuds/Pastelbees





	Baby its cold

I imagine them together,   
Sharing a slice of serenity

And inbetween that you fall  
Taking up the space where he was  
Their hands are in your hair  
Your hips are beautiful and bare  
And i try

To put myself where he is,  
You in my lap as the other sits against your back,  
To be where you wish me  
To be who you need  
  
I try to hold on **and**

Reach for you as your own hands travel upwards 

I realize as my own image fades   
As he returns, where my body was once stayed

That I may try to find my own part in this moment  
But there is no place for me here   
In your happy place

In your memory


End file.
